Slick Streets
by BanaoElite
Summary: There was no use denying his feelings for his former charge any longer.  He loved him, he knew he loved him, and now he was afraid something terrible had happened to him.


_A/N: Here's a UsUK oneshot for you. My parents dragged me through two Harley Davidson dealerships today and I had to vent somehow. ^^;_

_For those of you who don't know, a Champion is a British brand of motorcycle. And Harley Davidson motorcycles are American, obviously._ =A= _Now, on to the story~_

xX Slick Streets Xx

England tapped his finger impatiently against the table, his emerald eyes flitting down to his watch.

Ten minutes. The meeting was supposed to have started ten minutes ago.

The Brit hated to admit it…But he was worried. America had never been late to a World Meeting, even the ones held in foreign countries where he didn't know enough of the language to ask for directions.

…But now, America was late for the _first time_ to a meeting held in _his own capital._

"Amerique is late, non? How strange." France remarked. "Has anyone seen him?"

The other nations present spoke in a hushed tone of voice, wondering where the American had disappeared to. Comments like _"-how can he be late? He's supposed to lead this meeting_…" and _"-I saw him this morning,"_ were the most common, but one comment in particular made England's worry grow.

"Maybe that arrogant bastard got into some kind of accident." Romano said, and the room suddenly grew silent. His little brother and Spain immediately turned around in their seats to reprimand him.

"Ve~ Fratello, that's not nice!"

"Lovi! Don't say such things, mi' tomate!"

England didn't hear the older Italian's reply, for he was already out of his seat and was grabbing an umbrella by the door.

"I'm going out to look for him!" he called, already halfway down the hallway, and then he was gone.

"_Che_…I was only kidding. I'm sure that idiot's fine," Romano said, looking slightly put down after being scolded.

"Maybe this is for the better. After all," France smiled a knowing smile at the other nations, "-who are we to stop Angelterre' from worrying about his love?"

Everyone inwardly groaned at the Frenchman's corny choice of words, even though they all knew it was true.

"Veeh~ Maybe something will happen between them now!" Italy said excitedly, forever a romanticist. He looked up at Germany from his perch on the embarrassed blonde's knee. "Ludwig, would you be worried and wait for me in the rain, too?"

The German blushed and muttered his reply in German underneath his breath; France proceeded to make a snide remark; the two blondes started fighting from across the table and the conference room was thrown into chaos again as the other nations joined in.

China sighed and sunk down further into his chair, hoping the fight wouldn't get any worse until the missing American was found.

xXx

England stood in the rain, checking his watch anxiously before feeling his uneasiness grow.

_Fifteen minutes. America is fifteen minutes late._

He was standing alone in front of the White House, holding a green umbrella and waiting for the American to show up at any minute.

_Maybe if I give him another ten minutes, he'll show up. Then I'll go looking for him if he's still missing._

There was no use denying his feelings for his former charge any longer. He loved him, he knew he loved him, and now he was afraid something terrible had happened to him.

A few higher-ranking senators said hello to him, knowing who he was, but the Brit hardly paid them any attention.

_Eighteen minutes late._

He watched with wide green eyes as an ambulance rushed by, in the general direction of America's house. He imagined the sunny blonde gone from his life and felt tears well in his eyes, and tried to pass them off as raindrops.

_He was catching a cold_, he told himself. That was it, nothing more. He _wasn't_ worried out of his mind, and his runny nose was from standing out in the rain for nearly ten minutes, _that was all_. The rain poured down harder, making the streets slick. It was all too easy for someone to get into an accident when roads were this slippery.

_Twenty minutes._

Deciding he couldn't take it any longer, England decided to start walking to try to find the missing American on foot-

And nearly suffocated from the exhaust that exploded in his direction.

A huge motorcycle had come to a stop in front of him, the biker rudely blowing exhaust in his direction.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're-"

He stopped his angry torrent of words as the very person he had been waiting for took off his helmet and grinned at him.

"Sorry, Iggy, I forgot about the meeting and figured this baby would be the fastest way to get here, but _man,_ did traffic suck- eh? Dude, are you _crying?_" The American stopped rambling for a moment and stared at England for a moment, taking in his teary eyes and runny nose.

"Y-you git, everyone thought you got into an a-accident from the weather, _bloody hell_, you could've called or _something_-" the Brit shut his mouth and felt his face heat up as America pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Were you seriously that worried about me?"

England flushed darker as he heard the loud-mouthed American use a soft tone he'd never heard before. It made his whole body feel warm and he sniffed in reply, too embarrassed (and relieved) to answer him.

"Dude, you didn't have to worry anyway. Heroes _don't get_ into accidents." The taller man joked, and England wiped his eyes on his sleeve and hugged him tighter, content to stay in that position for a few moments longer.

xXx

"_Ohonhonhon_…Look at Angleterre's adorable blush~!" France cooed from his view at the window. Soon all of the other nations were crowded around the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the hugging couple in front of the White House. Hungary's camera went on rapid-fire mode and the sound of the clicking reminded Germany of a machine gun.

"_Eto_, Hungary-san, may I have a few of those photos via email?" Japan asked her. "They'll please my followers on my website."

The young fujoshi grinned, an insane look in her eyes. "I'll make sure to send you some copies, Japan. Feel free to request anything else and I can send it to you." While the two partners in crime discussed their business plans (_"Have you seen those Spamano pictures I took?)_, the couple outside carried on, oblivious to their increasingly large audience upstairs.

xXx

"England, you're all wet. I'm late and you're gonna catch a cold, so let's go inside, okay?" America said, pulling away from the blushing Brit and grabbing his hand. "Come on, Iggy."

"It's either Arthur or England, you git. Not Iggy." He replied, but kept their hands joined, giving America's hand a little squeeze. He didn't want to let go, not ever, but they would have to separate once they reached the meeting room. England tried to relish the feeling of their fingers interlacing, trying to savor the moment until the last few seconds.

"So, whaddya think of my motorcycle? Pretty awesome, am I right?" the American said, grinning. England cast a final look at the motorcycle, noticing that it was a Harley Davidson.

"It's not as good as my Champion, though." He replied, giving America a sly smile.

"Shut up! You only think your's is better because it's English, you jerk!"

The two continued bickering as they walked down the hallway.

England realized that, as they walked in, their fingers were still intertwined.

But that was fine.

His seat was right next to America's, after all.

_And who said we can't hold hands underneath the table?_


End file.
